Dragon Ball Z: The Xenoverse
by BlueFoxGhost
Summary: Thanks to Trunks, The Future Warrior, and Supreme Kai of Time, the universe has been saved. But now, The Future Warrior has been trapped in a timeline that never existed before. Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time have been imprisoned and are unable to save him. How can The Future Warrior get out of this mess?
1. Chapter 1

"I thought that after defeating Demigra our lives would be easier. That history would stop being messed with," Trunks crossed his arms and looked towards the hero he had summoned, "But it seems I was wrong. With the Supreme Kai of Time out at a super important meeting, I've been left in charge. I really hate to ask this, but could you come back to the Time Vault with me?"

Opening his eyes for a moment, Kail glanced at Trunks from his spot under a tree. It had been about two weeks since the battle with Demigra. Having saved Toki Toki City, he had been able to finally relax. History hadn't been influenced, with the exception with the incident of the Wormhole. But it hadn't taken long at all for them to deal with it. Now the time had come for him to help again. He stood and gave a brief nod.

As the two walked through the now peaceful city, Kail smiled. He was content with the outcome of his work. Out of all the Time Patrollers, he seemed to be the strongest. It didn't make sense. Trunks had several capable warriors, but why had it been that he was the only who was able to stand up to Demigra. Come to think of it…Where was everyone else when Demigra had attacked? Everyone had access to the area outside of the Time Vault at least.

"You seem a bit distracted, is everything okay?" Trunks caught on to the worry on my face.

"Huh? Oh. It's nothing. Just lost in thought I guess. So what's going on? The Wormhole was destroyed on Namek," Kail responded.

"Oh right. I was looking over the Time Scrolls again, and I noticed that someone was messing with timelines I never knew existed. If I had overlooked these, we'd be in big trouble. So I need you to go fix history again," Trunks cleared his throat, "Also, it seems there are two changes going on simultaneously. So I'm sending another one of our Patrollers with you. Normally I'd go too, but someone has to stay behind and keep the scroll from closing. If it closes…You'll be trapped in that time period unless someone comes in a time machine."

"I understand. So who are you sending with me?"

"I'm sending a Namekian with you this time. His name is Vezula. He's capable and held his own against a tyrant similar to Frieza," Trunks looked straight ahead, "He'll follow your orders. I'll continue to relay instructions of course, but I want to see your capabilities as a leader."

Kail gave a nod and continued on in silence. When they reached the time vault, a large Namekian that oddly resembled Piccolo waited for them. Trunks opened up a scroll that was glowing with a dark essence.

_Goku looked over the destroyed city, "W-What?! No! I was too late!"_

"_Hahaha too late Saiyan brat," Frieza stood in his final form, "I've all but destroyed your precious Earth. It was rather easy really. That bald earthling was the strongest this planet had to offer, but alas we both know what fate awaited him the moment he decided to defy me."_

"_F-Frieza…I'll make you pay!" Ki exploded from the angered Goku._

_A dark essence overcame Frieza, and several foot soldiers rose in to the air. Among the soldiers were a teenaged Gohan._

"_Gohan..?" Goku seemed to lose the will to fight._

"_Frieza showed me the truth…Father…Don't stand in his way or I will kill you," The dark essence extended even to him._

"T-This is horrible!" Trunks exclaimed, "If Frieza somehow turned Gohan…Then that means that the other warriors were killed! Including father! You two have to hurry!"

Kail gave a nod and clenched the scroll in his hand. When he opened his eyes he was on Earth. Beside him a scene was unfolding.

"F-Frieza?!" Gohan exclaimed in fear.

"No…Impossible! Trunks killed you!" Vegeta growled in anger.

"It's rather simple really. It seems some of my army still lived, and they went to…What was it called…Oh right. New Namek. They used to the dragon balls to revive me. I just stayed in a rejuvenation chamber for a year and regained my body. Then, I simply trained. Not even that monkey can kill me now. I've grown tiresome of this little chat. I'll let my men kill you. Give me a good show boys, whoever brings me Vegeta's head will get a promotion," Frieza smirked.

"It seems you underestimate me," Vegeta smirked, "You see Frieza…Kakarot and Trunks aren't the only ones who are Super Saiyans…"

"What? This again?"

"There are two here right now," A giant burst of Ki exploded from Vegeta, and his hair turned from black to a bright golden color, "First of all me."

Gohan's hair turned golden as well, "And me! Back then I wasn't able to do anything to avenge Krillin. But now Frieza! I've grown strong enough to kill you!"

A dark essence encased the countless soldiers.

"Vezula! Let's help them!" Kail walked over to Vegeta's side.

"You-!" Vegeta looked at Kail, "Who are you! What's this power I sense?"

"Sorry Vegeta, no time to explain," He glared at the soldiers, "But don't let your guard down around these guys. They're stronger than you think."

"Huh? Mr. Piccolo?" Gohan glanced at Vezula.

"No kid. I'm descended from Piccolo, but I'm not him," Vezula stood with his back to Gohan.

"You! You were that other monkey who helped the other monkey beat me!" Frieza roared in anger.

Kail stood shocked. Of all the previous times, no one had ever remembered him. This timeline…What was it?

"Now I remember! You helped those brats beat me when I came to Earth! And you were also on Namek!" Vegeta's smirk grew, "I'll never be as strong as you are…But I guess I've drifted to the winning side after all."

"_This isn't right. How do they remember you? Everyone you've helped so far has been from different timelines. But father remembers you from all of them. This doesn't make any sense! I'll look into this further when the Supreme Kai of Time comes back. For now, help everyone survive until Goku arrives_." Trunks relayed to both Kail and Vezula.

"Kill them! Kill them all!" Frieza screamed in anger.

The fight was on. Kail jumped into the air, and began to charge up a strong attack. When enough ki had been gathered, he unleashed a beam towards one of the soldiers, "Hyper Nova!"

When the blast hit the soldier, it broke into several other smaller beams and struck the other soldiers. It wasn't enough to kill any of them, but it made it easier for the others to hit them. The fight continued for a while, and it seemed that nothing they did was going to have any effect on the soldiers.

"These guys are strong…This isn't good," Gohan was exhausted, "I don't think dad will be able to make it in time."

"Kakarot…Of all the times to be taking your time. We've run out of energy…Damn it…" Vegeta's golden hair reverted back to black.

"Can you guys buy me enough time to charge up ki?" Kail asked.

Gohan glanced at Vegeta and at Vezula. They all gave a nod. They began to fight off the soldiers to buy Kail enough time. When he stood still and gathering ki in both hands, it took time but it finally finished in time.

"All right! It's finished! Everyone! Stand back!" He launched the ki into the air, "Scatter Hyper Nova!"

The blasts scattered and hit each soldier. Then, the blast scattered even more and hit the soldiers again. Finally, the soldiers dropped dead from the attacks.

"I-Incredible…" Vegeta sounded surprised, "He took them all out…In one attack…He's…He's in a class all to himself."

Suddenly Frieza began clapping, "Impressive indeed. But compared to _me_ that's nothing. Earth brat…Why don't you come and join me? You'd make an impressive warrior. Think about it. You'd be the strongest warrior, other than me of course, in the universe. You'd finally be able to stop living in your daddy's shadow."

"Hold it right there Frieza," Piccolo was hovering above the battle, and descended to Gohan's side, "I don't appreciate you going after my apprentice like that. You're a tyrant. Gohan has a pure heart. There's no way he'd join you."

"Mr. Piccolo…?" Gohan looked at Piccolo, and then a dark essence overcame him, "Shut up…"

Piccolo's face twisted in pain when Gohan punched him.

"What?!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"I'm tired of it…I'm more powerful than all of you. I'm the youngest here, so none of you care about that…" Gohan smirked.

"Gohan…" Kail balled his hands into a fist, "This isn't you. Snap out of it. I don't want to-!"

Suddenly he found himself on the ground. Vezula held his foot on his throat, "How pathetic. And you saved the universe? You were so easily caught off guard."

"_Vezula you traitor! What..?! HEY! Don't! STOP!_" Trunks suddenly stopped talking.

"What…What is this..?!" Kail demanded.

"Isn't it obvious? Thanks to you and that bastard Trunks, the Time Patrollers are slowly being dismissed. We've lost our jobs," Vezula said, "So we're rebelling. Taking over. We've decided to trap you here, and imprison both Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time."

"Trunks?!" Vegeta's anger exploded, "How dare you…"

"I don't know what's going on…But I love it. This…This is chaos," Frieza laughed, "You there…Namekian. How about joining me?"

"Joining you? No. Sorry. But working with you is a different story. I'll help you destroy this planet, but I won't serve under you."

"That's acceptable. Now then, earthling brat kill them both. Both Vegeta and that other Saiyan," Frieza ordered.

Kail closed his eyes, he was finished for sure. He had been betrayed by the Time Patrollers. And now because of his screw-up history was going to be destroyed. He had somehow managed to beat Demigra. He had beaten the god of destruction. But…He couldn't beat a Time Patroller. Now it made sense. No one had come to help beat Demigra…Because they enjoyed correcting his meddling. No one wanted him destroyed.


	2. Chapter 2

"F-Frieza? What's going on?! Piccolo's down and Gohan…Gohan isn't fighting Frieza?"

"What a bother. We've taken too long. Now Earth's trash has arrived. Baldy, do you not recall what happened to you last time we met face to face?" Frieza smirked snidely at Krillin.

"Wow…This is Frieza? Man, I don't know why everyone is so freaked out. He looks pretty weak if you ask me," Yamcha got in his fighting stance, "I'll handle this."

The fight didn't even last a minute. Yamcha flew at Frieza, but was slapped away with one swing of his tail. When Yamcha hit the ground he was unconscious.

"D-Damn it…" Krillin glanced at Kail, "You're-!"

"Yes yes, we all know he's the hero that always helped Kakarot when we needed it," Vegeta had transformed back into his Super Saiyan form, "But it seems he's been betrayed by his friends. And they dare to touch my own family?! I'll destroy you Namekian!"

"You want to fight?" Vezula stepped away from Kail, "Bring it. I won't even break a sweat."

"Vegeta you're injured. Here!" Krillin reached into a pouch and threw a small green bean to Vegeta.

"Don't expect a thank you," Vegeta ate the bean, "We don't need Kakarot. Give one of those beans to that Saiyan over there. If we can get him back on his feet, we can beat Frieza."

"If you say so," Krillin dashed over to Kail's side, but was knocked away by Gohan, "G-Gohan..?"

"Sorry Krillin…But I can't let you do that," Gohan charged up a blast, "Ka…Me…Ha…Me…!"

Kail did a spin kick and knocked Gohan off balance, making his blast disappear. Then, he jumped to his feet. He glared at Vezula.

"Vezula…In the name of history…No…The universe…I hereby declare war against you and your followers," His anger was exploding, "I only had to go full strength against Demigra. But I'll end this quick for you. I don't care who I have to go through. For betraying me…No for betraying the Supreme Kai of Time…FEEL MY WRATH!"

"This will be interesting. Earthling brat," Frieza ordered.

"You deal with Kakarot's kid. I'll kill this Vezula," Vegeta smirked, "Can you go Super Saiyan?"

Kail's hair turned golden, "I don't like this form. But yeah…I can."

"Is every damned monkey a Super Saiyan? This is ridiculous!" Frieza was angered.

Gohan stood back up now and faced Kail. He rushed him now, preparing a punch. Kail blocked the punch, and countered with a kick. Hitting Gohan and catching him by surprise, he grabbed his wrist and threw him. Kail moved quickly and appeared behind the flying Gohan. But Gohan countered by doing a spin kick and knocking Kail away.

Kail regained his balance and smiled. This Gohan was stronger than Demigra was. That meant he couldn't afford to hold back, "I didn't want to do this…But it seems I'll have to ascend even further than a Super Saiyan."

"What? Higher than a Super Saiyan?" Gohan asked, "Oh…You mean this."

Electricity now exploded from Gohan. Similarly, it now exploded from Kail.

"This…This is insane…" Krillin growled from the sidelines, but now jumped into help, "I don't know how much help I can be…But I'll help you beat Gohan."

"Krillin…" Kail laughed, "All right. In that case…Destructo Disc!"

"My move..? How…?!" Krillin shook of his doubts and launched his own Destructo Disc. The two blasts combined in mid air, and forced Gohan to jump higher into the air.

Kail responded by slamming his fists down on his head, knocking him into Krillin. Krillin kicked him away and started charging a blast. Kail appeared behind Gohan and grabbed him by his arms.

"Ka…Me…Ha…Me…HA!" Krillin unleashed his attack.

At the very last second, Kail let go and descended just enough to duck under the attack. As Gohan was knocked back from the blast, he reached and grabbed his ankle. Then, threw him towards the ground.

When Gohan hit the ground, his golden hair disappeared. With Gohan now beaten, Kail went to help Vegeta. He appeared behind Vezula, and kneed him in the back, allowing Vegeta to punch him in the gut. Then, he kicked him in the jaw. Kail let go of him, and began to punch him rapidly in the back. He let him drop to the ground unconscious.

"Enough Vegeta. It's not our place to punish him."

"But he mentioned Trunks! I'll kill for touching my family!" Vegeta threatened.

"It's not the Trunks that the Bulma you know gave birth to. Do you remember fighting Cell, and Trunks from the future helping you?" Kail asked.

"That Trunks? I'm surprised he was caught off guard so easily," Vegeta glared at Frieza, "What now Frieza? We've defeated everyone you've thrown at us. Are you finally going to fight?"

"It seems I have no choice," Frieza smirked, "Oh Vegeta, just one question. When I killed you on Namek, how did it feel?"

"Huh? What're-Agh..!" Vegeta's face twisted in pain as a beam pierced his heart. His golden hair turned back to black and he fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry I couldn't quite hear that. I was too busy _killing_ you. I was wrong to fear a silly transformation like that. It seems I expected too much from you," Frieza laughed, "I don't even need to transform to kill you. Now it's your turn."

"V-Vegeta..!" Krillin cried out.

"Oh don't think I've forgotten you," Frieza pointed a finger at Krillin.

"FRIEZA STOP!" Goku flew up next to Kail, "Your fight is with me. Leave Krillin alone!"

"K-Kakarot…Late…as ever I see…" Vegeta coughed, "This…Seems…Too familiar."

"Vegeta…Damn it I was too late. We'll revive you with the Dragon Balls. I'm sorry I was late. I had to convince King Kai to let me come," Goku balled his hands into fists, "So Frieza. This is what you normally look like. I can't say I'm impressed."

Kail noticed the halo above Goku's head, "You're dead..?"

"Oh hey! You're that one guy who always helped! Glad you're here. Mind helping me beat Frieza and saving my planet?" Goku transformed instantly, "This won't be an easy fight. I need your power."

"Got it. I'm kind of stuck here this time. I'll help you," Kail began to charge up his power, "This may not make sense right now…But thanks for helping."

"What?"

"Don't worry about it right now. You'll understand soon. For now, let's defeat Frieza," Kail rushed Frieza.

Frieza was caught off guard and sent flying by a punch, but he quickly recovered, "What? You actually managed to hit me?! How?! The gap in our power should be so much greater than this! Damn you! DAMN YOU!"

"Isn't it obvious Frieza? There are some things in the universe you can't change. And your defeat is one of them!" Goku rushed towards Frieza now, but was slapped away by the tail.

"Insolent monkey! I'll have to fight you at full power I guess! In that case…" Frieza began to build up massive energy. Suddenly, a bright light exploded. And when it disappeared, he stood in his final form.

"This form isn't enough for you? Then I guess I have to take it one step higher!" Electricity exploded from Goku, "All right. I don't know how long I can keep this form up. Let's finish this quickly."

"I'll destroy you and this planet!" Frieza flew straight up and a dark essence engulfed him.

"No!" Kail rushed him, and punched him. But he was repelled by Frieza's tail.

A large ball of ki appeared above Frieza, and then it was thrown at the Earth.

"Ka…Me…Ha…Me…HA!" Goku planned on using his attack to stop the ball, but the ball continued to push through.

Kail stood beside Goku, "HA!"

The combined blasts were enough to stop the ball from closing in. Finally Krillin joined in. The third added Kamehameha was enough to slowly push back the ball.

"Ka…Me…Ha…Me…HA!" Gohan, who had regained consciousness, joined in as well. The spell had been broken.

"What?! How dare you defy me brat!" Frieza roared in anger.

"You played on my desires! I never wanted to hurt any of my friends! I'll make you pay Frieza!" Gohan transformed into his Super Saiyan form.

The powered up blast finally pushed the ball of ki back into Frieza. He was pushed into space and away from the Earth. With Frieza gone, everyone became exhausted. They reverted back to their normal forms.

Kail collapsed to his knees, "I'm glad that's over with."

"Thanks for your help," Goku now lay on the ground, "If you hadn't helped, then things would have been different. Who are you?"

"Another time Goku…Another time. Right now you need to revive Vegeta and I need to find a way home. The Dragon Balls…They can grant only one wish," Kail thought for a moment, "I know! New Namek, they have Dragon Balls as well right?"

"Oh yeah! We can use theirs to send you back home," Goku looked up at the sky, "I really wish you could stick around. You're strong. I want to fight you one day."

"I don't mind. But let's wait until you're stronger and the Earth isn't in danger. We didn't kill Frieza, only set him back a while. You need to get stronger in case I'm not around to help," Kail looked around, "Do you feel that?"

"Yeah…What is this evil energy I sense?" Goku got to his feet, "I guess our fight isn't over."

"Goku! I have enough Senzu Beans to heal everyone here. Something tells me I won't be able to help much. So I'll let you guys have mine and Yamcha's. I'll take him back to Bulma and the others," Krillin tossed everyone a Senzu Bean.

"Thanks Krillin," Goku powered up again.

Kail took the lead after eating his Senzu Bean. He flew to meet the rapidly approaching power he sensed. When the power arrived, he was surprised.

"You? So coming here was a waste after all. This world isn't supposed to exist," A girl laughed.

"You…TOWA!" Kail's anger exploded, "I thought you'd quit after I killed Mira. I guess I was wrong. I'll fight you here and now and end this. Prepare yourself!"


End file.
